I'm Not Involved
by Tetolicious
Summary: Miyuki seems bubbly, clueless, and smart. But, really, she's NOTHING like that! Bubbly is just a disguise! When she, Kagami, and Tsukasa get fed up of Konata, revolt!


**I'm Not Involved**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star! ToT**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Konata fiddled with her stupid chocolate cornet while I tried not to look...

"Um," I finished my sentence right then and there, "Did you get your test score?"

Konata looked at me. "Why you ask?"

"Um, just playing the grade game." _Nice Miyuki. Making yourself look like an idiot in front of Konata and Tsukasa! _I smiled all bubbly. _Good disguise Miyuki, good disguise. "_I got an A+!"

Konata rolled her eyes. "C. Sensei says I can do better! Try reading Kagamin's handwriting! NASTY stuff!" I clenched my fist behind my back. _Just like what you call me, Konata._

Tsukasa got all teary eyed. "It sucks how we have to go to college! Really! I'm gonna miss all the nice people!" Clenched my fist so hard it hurt. "Yeah.." I muttered. _Just so ya know, I'm NOT going to miss ya!_

Konata rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to college." I nearly choked. "NOT?" I was really p-oed. "Well, DUH! I'm not going to waste my time learning while I can go out and read my manga!" _And you wonder why people say you are a failure in life!_

Tsukasa actually choked! I had to squeeze the area! Food flew out of her mouth. "Um, KONA-CHAN? Your gonna be a cat lady!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, purr-fection!" Konata stared at me.

"You just scored M points, Miyuki-san." _Oh great! Bring it on Izumi, bring it ON!_

"At least I'm not a failure in life!" Oops! I let my thoughts slip out! I grabbed my lunch. "I'm going to see Kagami!" Tsukasa gathered her stuff, also. "Me too!" Konata sat and bit her choco-cornet, stealing MY method!

I ran out the room and Tsukasa stumbled behind. "Hello, Kagami-san!" I smiled. Kagami waved.

"How's it goin', Yuki-chan?"

"Bad.." I mumbled, "I'm pretty sure I just p-oed Konata. And Tsukasa's mad too." I exclaimed our conversation. Kagami's expression was all _Miyuki's like me! All fed up with Konata and Tsukasa's future looks brighter, too! _Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Konata's so annoying!" Kagami folded her arms. "Tsukasa's right. She is goin' to be a cat lady!" I cracked up. "So true!" Tsukasa and I yelled at the same time! _Oh my god! These twins are saviors! I HAVE TO invite them over!_

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah Yuki-chan!"

"I'll call you guys, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" Kagami cheered.

This would be cool! I was starting to like these people! What could we do? Hmm, choices.

"Hello, boing!" Konata put me down, with a STUPID put-down! She smirked. "I s'pose you don't want to walk home today! Well, then, I'll be on my way!" I clenched my fists, and rolled my eyes.

I met Kagami and Tsukasa at our meeting spot; the big maple tree in the school courtyard. "Yo, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa smiled, and we began to walk home. I stopped at their house. "I'll call you guys, alright. Somewhere around 5:00, 'kay?" They nodded, and raced to the house.

My home wasn't very far from their house. It was three blocks down, and I can run there pretty fast.

"Mother, I'm home!"

"Hello, Miyuki! I have a snack for you in the kitchen!"

"Alright, be right there!"

I hung my backpack on a hook and strutted to the kitchen. "Brownies!" I exclaimed happily. I hugged mom.

"May I have some friends over today, mother?"

"Alright! When?"

"Sometime around five sound good?"

"Yes, yes it does! But get your homework done!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I got my backpack and pulled out the heavy books onto the table. Math, science, history, easy stuff. My study session began, and I was done at 4:30 p.m.

"Ooh, I think I should check my email!" I pulled out my pink laptop and shoved my books into my bag. My email only had one message, from my cousin, Emi. She said she was doing fine and was going to vacation in America when summer started up.

I browsed Nico Nico, and finally, it was five. I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Miyuki. May I speak to Kagami-san?"

"Speaking."

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, lemme ask."

I heard steps and she quickly came back. "They said yes! We'll be right over!"

Within minutes, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted. My feet carried me to the oak doors. "Hello! Please, come in!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Wow, this is your house?"

And it begins.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


End file.
